gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devils Swamp - By Thomas Morty
Please Tell in Comments if you read this and liked it or disliked it, Captainjosh98 would like to know if anybody is ready the book, Thank you. - ''King Joshua Pond '' Code : {{The Devils Swamp)} Table of Contents #War at the Dawn #The Disapperences #The Swamp #The Devils Ruins #As Light Fades #The Darken Sky #The Lashers #The Demon People #Town of Fright #The Ghost Await #The Devils Attack #The Mysterious Merchant #Old Nanny #The Witches Slaves #Mr. Timothy #A Town Fallen #The Swamp War #The Witches Curse #The Curse of Death #Devils Rage of Hell About The Book The Devils Swamp, By Thomas Morty ( Fake Person ) is telling the tale of a young boy named Jonathan Gapsmen, and a weird curse in his home town of Charleston, British Territory. Jonathan and his "Friend" Constance Healman, go on a walk to the town swamp. Little do they know of the witches curse on the nearby villagers... War At The Dawn The Morning started as any other had, Everybody waking to the sound of the Ships cannons roaring in the bay, as the British Blockade kept the French bastards from our town. Things were like this ever since the British and French had gone to War. "Jonathan! Hurry! One of the British ships has sunk!" I hopped up as fast as my legs could. The British don't sink. They Sink others. I looked out the door, and fell with grief. The Ship was the HMS Kingsman, one of the best in the Royal Navy. "Constance! Look Out!" A Cannonball had been fired right for her, i pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt, or worse. You might say i fancy Constance, shes the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen. She has the most beautiful Brown hair, and blue eyes, a very nice tan you would say, but everybody has a great tan around here. Unless, your one of the Devils Slaves. There is a old tail about a witch in the Swamp here in town. But me and Contance think they are simply just "hermits" as some call them. "Jonathan! Get inside! The French are invading the islands shore!" "No! That's not safe enough, I'm gonna run to the rum shelter!" "Jonahan! take me with you." I turned around and it was Contance. "All right, but hurry." We ran as far as we could before we ran out of breath. The Rum Shelter is where our town keeps its supply of rum. Our town has a big Rum Factory, its where my dad use to work. Before he went missing last year. "Jonathan. Listen." You could hear the thunder of gun fire from where we were at. Was it our men? Or theirs? Or was it possibly both? I couldn't tell, guns all sound the same to me. "I could have sworn i saw two kids run this way!" "Jonathan! They found us!" "Shh! Hurry this way!" My luck, there was a gun right near a shed, already loaded, and four full packs of bullets were with it. I picked it up and ran. We hid behind a fallen tree, just in case it were French men. And just so happens, they were. I Aimed at the taller one, and fired, dropping him on his knees. Dead. "Whose there! I'll blast ye bastards to Hell!" I aimed again after reloading the gun, and fired. The man fell backwards, but i missed him. After he fell there was a British Captain behind him with a knife, which was all bloody. I figured he stabbed the Frenchman. "Who be behind that tree?" I recognized that voice, Captain Walter! Of the HMS Kingsman? "Captain Walter! how did you survive? I saw the-" " That my dear boy, wasn't the HMS Kingsman, it was its twin, the HMS Queensmaid. Ye children best get home before your parents worry bout the two of ye. He walked off at that note. I felt something grab me and turn me, it was constance. "You are a very brave man Jonathan." And with that, she gave me a small kiss, on the cheek, and ran off... The Disapperences When I finally got home, the town was a complete mess. I went running to make sure my mother was ok. But I didn't see what I wanted to. My mother had gone missing after the attack, but yet the French never got the chance to take prisoners. Then I heard Mrs Tellcottons voice. "Jonathan! Jonathan! Your mother! She's missing!" "What!" "She was taken by the Frenchman!" But she couldnt have been, all the sunken French ships were still in the harbor, still sinking. "Mrs. Foster, Mr. and Mrs. Georgeston, and the Fillioe Brothers are all missing!" I turned to think what was going on, but was startled by the Frenchman being hung by a tree branch right next to me. "Where's Captain Walter? I need to thank him for saving my life at the Rum Shelter." She looked puzzled. "Captain Walter hasn't returned since he went out looking for the Frenchman. I hope he didnt get eaten by the Swamp!" I just backed away as tears started to run down her face, I didn't believe in any of those swamp ghost stories. I remember though, a time, my neighbor, Mr. Gales, who was a writer, wrote a story about the swamp, a week after he published it, he went missing. Thats the only time i had ever believed in the tales, and i was only six then. Im fourteen now. And nothing scares me, and nothing ever will. Except for one thing. The thought of losing Contance. I had wondered if she had made it home. With everybody going missing, it was hard to tell. Everyday somebody goes missing. But six people in one day? It didn't seem possible. I walked Staright home, and when i opened the door, there was somebody in there, It was Constance! "Uh. Constance, what are you doing here?" "I came to see you, i thought you had been lost till now." "You came to see me? For what?" "Saving my life of course!" I was getting a little toungh tied, she looked Beautiful at the moment. She was wearing a Short skirt. and a old ripped up shirt. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? "You look... Beautiful Constance." And then she kinda stared black at me. Like she thought I was crazy. "Thank You." She said it with a smile. A very weird smile. As if she liked it very much. I heard a knock on the door. And just in time. I was starting to go blank. "Is Constance here?" It was Mrs. Tellcotton again. "Yes Why?" "You Father is missing deary!" "No. No no no, not my father! Please tell me you joking ma'am!" "Im Afraid not little one" "Go away! Your a liar!" Mrs. Tellcotton left angrily. She doesn't like to be yelled at. "Constance? Are you ok?" "Im fine John" She only calls me John when she's trying to be all flirty. She looked up and was embarrassed. "I need to go" "Constance!" She turned and looked at me. "What?" "If you need me, i'll be here." Then she left. The Swamp A Mob was assembled at the towns Noose, where some more captured frenchman were being hung. "We cannot sit and not act when several of our friends, family and nieghbors have gone missing! We must act to save them!" The same speech the Govenor gives everytime a person goes missing was said yet again. Not one person has ever been found tho. "Jonathan! Your mother has gone missing, and your goignt o walk away?" It wasnt that big of a deal to me. I mean, of course i miss her. But nobody has ever been found. So what makes me think im supposed to believe we will this time? I decided to go along, for the heck of it. "Jonthan. Please come. For me, if not for your mother." I couldnt deny Constance. I was falling in love with her i thought for a second. "I'll go with you contance." She had a strange smile on her face, the kind of smile a man has to think of what she could be trying to pull over my head. "Lets to it then!" The Mob headed towards the path we always take to look for people. The path we NEVER find a person on, as i have mentioned numerous times again and over. When we were about half way down the train, contance pulled me aside. She turned me towards her, and gave me the kiss of my life. "John, i have been waiting 5 year's to do that." I had a smile on my face, and was just staring into her eyes, what was i supposed to do? Let a moment like this bypass me? She then kissed me again, longer, and more meaningful. She opened a doorway, Laying in the middle of the woods. I had been down this path a million times, and never noticed it in my entire life. I went in, and it was the most amazing place i had ever seen. "Do you like it?" I looked at her, and finally i came to words. "i like this." I paused thinking about what to say next. "But not as much as i love you, Constance Whinny." She looked at me a second, and slowly smiled." Everything was quiet until one moment. The Windows were busted open, and the door was knocked down. Constance started screaming. "Constance! Duck!" A man swung a club at her, and knocked her clean out. I took a tourch and put it right at his chest, but it did nothing! I picked Contance up and ran out the back door i had saw when i came in. I ran for the Swamp, not remembering about what i had just seen and about the storied of the witch and the "Demon People." I came to a complete stop, my jaws dropped, and i was terrified. A entire village, of Demon looking souls. I ran back towards the shack, and about half way the people were there, right infront of me. The Devils Ruins As i was running back to the village, I noticed something very odd. There was a statue in the middle of their village. It was a devilish looking figure so to speak. More like a witch-like figure I thought in my mind. And in a instant of a second, a fog of green came from the mouth of the statue. And the state wasn't a statue. It was a witch. There were pillars everywhere, with the sign of the devil carved into them. I had finally lost the creatures that were after me and hid in a bush where they couldn't find me. Constance started to come to, but i covered her mouth so she couldn't talk, or make a sound. The laugh of the witch was terrifying. It was like hearing the cannons of a ship, thousands of mice squeal, and the horror of a hurricane. I couldn't tell what was going on, it was really hard to see with all the pitch black ghost in the way. "Today my Minions! We have claimed the souls of the befoul British citizens to claim them as the devils army of hell itself! Ha!" The ghostly figures bowed down and laughed, it was worse than the witches laugh. "Quiet! There is somebody watching us. A mortal human I presume. Find the human! And kill him!" I ran from the bushes back towards town. When i reached town, the entire mob had gotten back, crying. They saw me coming from down the path and sprang up. "Good heavens children! Where have you been?" I looked at Constance, who was still a little dreary from getting hit. "The stories sir." She said it with a struggle. "They are all real." "Which stories? The Demon ones?" "Yes Sir, those exact ones." He looked at the crowd with worry. "Please tell me your joking." "I'm afraid she's not Mr. Dunhams." Out of the path came walking Captain Walter. "Captain Walter! Your alive?" "Aye i be alive folks. The demons are real, the took me a hostage. Luckily i escaped before the could turn me into a-" He fell right there, and in the back of his head, was a dagger. "Mr. Walter!" From his body rose a dark shadow, and it flew right to the village. The swamp. The Demons Ruins... As Light Fades Nothing had changed until that day. Then everything changed. The light started to slowly fade away, day by day. Finally it came to a stopping point. "I do say, this is rather odd for this time of thee year." "Professor Crumbs please if you may, its not the time to be using such "Professional Language", as its seems we are in a bit of a mess here." "You will not tell me what times i may talk as i always do, you new lads to the territory need to learn some decent respect to thy elders and to thy country men!" It seemed as if everybody was going mad. Mad to the point of insanity. It got to the point of which people started blaming others, including the kindess of the kind. "I bet this all has to do with Fr. Gregory. Hes always praying to unleash the darkness in us, so that we may see brighter, bt now all we see is darkness." "I have done no such thing Mr. Mercer! I pray to the Lord to let thy darkness in us all be destroyed by God's light!" It was plain crazy. We had to shut out Port completely down. Even the Frenchman were scared of out port. We had not been attacked since the darkness has covered us. Nobody quiet understood what was going on. "Its all of you who have done this, to yourselves! The Lord is punishing you all for your wicked ways!" "The Lord does not punish even the Devil himself for his ways! The Lord is a kind man!" "You will see soon, that what thee speak be not true to all." I wondered what he meant by this. I had always learned that the Lord punishes nobody. But then again who knows. Im not the Lord. the days grew alot longer. The light was always gone by the first of October. Time stood still, no light ever came. But I feared it would only get a lot worse... The Darkend Sky Jack O'lanterns, that's the idea out town came up with. "I say we scare the darkness off with Jack O'lanterns!" "Are you crazy Mr. Thomas? Jack O'lanterns will do no good!" "Its the witch" I said in a soft voice. "Witch, where ever did you so see or hear of this so called, witch young man?" Everyone was staring at me. I became frightened. "he witch in the swamp, she's the one making all our villagers disappear, its her who has done this to us!" They all starred at me for a moment, as if I had said nothing, but then, it came. "Ha! Bwahaha! a Witch? In our town? Highly not!" "The boy might speak the truth Celfore." "Well if he is, let us hang this witch! To the noose with her cursed soul! To, The, Noose." They all then called out, "To the noose!" What had I done? What if she really didn't exist? Would they possibly hang me? I knew then i was in a heap of trouble. But either way, the town put out silly old Jack O'lanterns, to try to scare the darkness away, nothing happened. Mr. Thomas' solution to all problems revolves around Jack O'Lanterns, he says they were, and i quote, "Sent to save mankind from destruction" so any time a problem went wrong, the first thing he would say would be, Jack O'Lanterns. The Lashers To Continue... The Demon People To Continue... Town of Fright To Continue... The Ghost Await To Continue... The Devils Attack To Continue... A Mysterious Merchant To Continue... Old Nanny To Continue... The Witches Slaves To Continue... Mr. Timothy To Continue... A Fallen Town To Continue... The Swap War To Continue... The Witches Curse To Continue.. The Curse of Death To Continue... Devils Rage of Hell To Continue.. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories